Surrender
by MirroredLies
Summary: ADOPTED STORY!Sasuke fights a Hyuuga...and looses. No way can this be Hinata, but it is. When he choses Konoha over a life in jail and is assigned to a special group of ANBU with Hinata, what will happen? Rated M for possible lemon and definite fluff. :
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Gaaranobara let me adopt the story and its characters, so thanks for reading this adopted story :). The original Naruto Characters aren't mine, neither are Konoha nor any other village/country. At the start of each chapter I'm going to put a verse of poetry or song that fits in the chapter. Read and review!**_

_You don't remember my name.  
>I don't really care.<br>Can we play the game your way?  
>Can I really lose control?<em>

_Just once in my life  
>I think it'd be nice<br>Just to lose control, just once  
>With all the pretty flowers in the dust.<em>

_Mary had a lamb.  
>His eyes black as coals.<br>If we play very quiet, my lamb  
>Mary never has to know.<em>

_Just once in my life  
>I think it'd be nice<br>Just to lose control, just once._

_If I cut you down to a thing I can use  
>I fear there will be nothing good left of you.<br>_

**Sasuke's point of view:**

Monday, 1 am

Urgg, where am I, what happened? I can't open my eyes, but it smells like a hospital. How the hell did I get into a hospital?

_**Flashback to about 24 hours ago**_

_ He knew he was being chased, but they hid their chakra well, so he couldn't tell if they were skilled, if the person was alone, or even if it was a boy or a girl. Instead of wasting his energy by running, Sasuke decided to stop and confront his pursuer. Out of the trees walked a woman about 5 feet and 7 inches, and Sasuke had to admit, she was striking. With dark plum hair that flowed half-way down her back, creamy pale skin, and pearly eyes that seemed vaguely familiar, she was quite a beauty. Wearing an ANBU jacket that was cut short, a fishnet shirt under it, a VERY short black skirt, with her forehead protector used as a weapon's belt, from which her ANBU mask hung, and standard issue black sandals, the woman stared him down. She was from Konoha, her ANBU mask was a cat, but it was different than those Sasuke had seen before. The background was white but instead of the usual markings, the eyes were surrounded by thick black lines, and there were purple swirls that seemed a bit like mist. Whether this signified that she was of high-rank, or if Konoha had formed a new section of ANBU, Sasuke didn't know and didn't really care._

_He'd just realized he was caught in a genjutsu. Cursing at his stupidity he thought, _'Damn, this ANBU is good! But was she sent to capture me, or did she find me by accident and decide to try to bring me back?'_ He took his katana sword and sliced a small indenture into his left leg, bringing him out of the genjutsu. A few feet ahead of him, the woman smirked, "So this is what the great Sasuke Uchiha has become? So distracted by a girl that he doesn't pay attention to the battle?" Sasuke then assumed that she had been sent to retrieve him. _Such a bother,_ he thought to himself_, you'd think that after 8 years of leaving, Konoha would get the message that he wasn't coming back._ Sasuke sighed, and engaged the ANBU in battle. _

_ After 30 minutes of fighting, both were running on their last chakra reserves. Sasuke had been hit a number of times in his pressure points, so his chakra network was messed up, but the ANBU woman had been stuck by chidori in her right leg, which was now rendered useless. Nevertheless, she had the advantage, because her chakra network was still functional. The ANBU was smiling, because she hadn't yet used her final weapon, but oh yes, she intended to. The purple swirls on her mask were because she was part of an Elite group of ANBU nicknamed the Kariire-jin, the reapers. At one point, the new Hogake, Hatake Kakashi, had realized that some people in the ANBU corps were much too dangerous to be mixed in with all the other ninja, so he formed this group, filled with those who had frightening blood-line limits, unnaturally high chakra, or even some who had no moral restraint. The woman was in this squad because of her unique chakra release, it had been thought extinct by her family, but by some miracle she had inherited it. Before she had been considered a weakling, a pathetic excuse for a heiress, but now she was feared. Yes because she, Hinata Hyuuga, had inherited the Shiton, the Death Release. It enabled Hinata to use any of the five main chakra natures at will, allowing her to use any of the blood line limit releases, including some of her own invention. It was one of these she had decided to use on Sasuke, but first she had to heal herself._

"_Shiton: Iyashi no Hikari!" (Death Release: Healing Light). A jutsu of her own invention, it took the water, fire, and lightning chakras and somehow mended and healed the user's body while also restoring chakra. Sasuke stared in disbelief, Shiton? What the hell is that? He thought. Whatever is was, it must be powerful. He didn't have time to think because Hinata then ended the battle, "Shiton: Shounetsu Jigoku!"(Death Release: Burning Hell"), this combined all the chakra natures into one, and used up almost all the chakra she had gained, but it didn't matter because Sasuke was trapped in a genjutsu only she could take him out of, and it was a dangerous illusion, slightly similar to the Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique used by the Uchiha, the Hyuuga heiress had selected the jutsu for Sasuke for that irony. Picking him up, she lay him across her shoulders and made her way back to the village._

**Omniscient point of view:**

Monday, 6 am

Oh yeah, THAT was what happened. Well the woman must have released him from that horrible genjutsu. Something was bothering him though. In the genjutsu, not only was physical pain induced, but also mental pain. The ANBU had made him relive memories of his times at the academy, some of his fights with Naruto, that dobe, and other painful moments. How in hell did she know about those memories? A thought popped into his head, but he dismissed it immediately. No way in hell was this amazingly talented, dangerous, and not to mention beautiful, woman Hinata Hyuuga. Sure she didn't look bad, and he was grateful, though he never said it, that she wasn't another fan girl to reject, but even her family considered her a weakling. It could be her sister, Hanabi; he had heard she was more talented than Hinata, or perhaps another Hyuuga female.

Feeling that he could open his eyes, he slowly sat up and blinked. The same woman was seemingly asleep on a chair next to the bed. 'Damn that girl looks good, almost pretty enough to convince me not to kill her, but if she's sleeping on the job, she deserves it.' Just as he thought that, Hinata opened her eyes and coolly remarked, "Just so you know, I can hear everything you think. I wasn't asleep; my eyes need to be closed to perform the jutsu. Oh, and by the way, I AM Hinata Hyuuga." Sasuke's eyes widened to the size of pans and his mouth dropped. "Well" Hinata pondered, "We can just keep your naughty thoughts to ourselves, I'm sure your sensei wouldn't like to know that you've become a perv. Well come on then, my orders are to take you to the Hogake as soon as possible." Sasuke remembered that Kakashi had become the Hogake, lord he was NOT looking forward to a lecture. Then, as they were walking out of the hospital, he questioned, "Shouldn't I be handcuffed?" "No need" replied the heiress, "You're not going anywhere"

**Ten minutes later**

"Sasuke, I'm not going to lecture you, the Elders told me not to."

"Who are the elders now? No way are the old dust bags still alive."

"No, since my team mates aren't…..in the Country of Fire, Tsunade and Shikaku Nara make up the Konoha Council."

"Uhuh, and since you aren't going to lecture me, what did you call me here for, and why even bother capturing me, you of all people know that there wasn't truly any point in doing that."

"Because it makes Konoha look weak, having a missing-nin who has escaped capture for 8 years. I called you here to give you a choice. You can either go to an ultra-high-security-jail for the rest of your life, or you can chose to stay in Konoha and become a part of the Kariire-jin team that Hinata is part of; it is a special group of ANBU who are especially skilled. I'm sorry to rush you, but I need your decision now."

Sasuke pondered the options, no way in hell was he staying in jail for the rest of his life, and it would be hard to escape. On the other hand, Konoha disgusted him; they ordered his family to be killed. Yet again, his brother had agreed to do it. He had killed Itachi a few years back, but even with his thirst for revenge satiated, he still didn't feel quite whole. Whatever, he'd choose the lesser of two evils.

"I'll stay in Konoha"


	2. Sakura

**Neither Naruto, nor any associated characters from Naruto are mine.**

_The cherry blossoms fell, fluttering down_

_Embracing every bit of my fluttering love_

_Those days I dreamed of on that distant spring day_

_Disappear into the sky_

**Omniscient point of view **

**Monday, 6 am**

Kakashi raised his eyebrows, and Hinata smirked. Kakashi hadn't been expecting this answer. Honestly he thought Sasuke was going to start cussing at him. Something was clearly going on in his once-student's mind, but he wasn't quite sure what. For some reason that made him remember to buy one of Naruto's books, that boy was becoming a mini Jiraiya, quite honestly that scared him; no one needed another perverted sage…Well except for him, Kakashi needed a large supply of perverted books to keep up with all his Hokage work. Hinata was smirking because she, on the other hand, was pretty sure she knew his ulterior motives, of course she COULD be wrong.

"Ok then! Since you've decided to stay for some reason I'm not sure I know, or want to know, then you'll be Hinata's partner, since hers committed suicide."

"Woah, wait WHAT? _Partner?_ The last one committed SUICIDE?"

"Oh, it seems we've had a misunderstanding" cooed Hinata, "Partner as in ANBU partner, the Reapers function much like Akatsuki once did, we work in two person cells. And he committed suicide on a mission so no information would be leaked."

"Oh…." Said Sasuke, relieved

"Well Hinata is going to show you the ropes of ANBU today, introduce you to your err… teammates, and give you a tour of the village, since it's been rebuilt since you err…well blew it up. I told everyone in the village that if they said one word hurtful word to you, that I'd give them to Ibiki Morino. Good luck." explained Kakashi, while simultaneously sneaking a peek at the cover of Naruto's new book. He was getting excited just by looking at the cover! Sasuke, knowing his old teacher well, despite the years that had passed, just rolled his eyes, shook his head, and smirked as he followed Hinata out of the Hokage building.

"Well," started the Hyuuga, "We might as well start with introducing you to the other ANBU in our division, you might remember a few."

"Fine"

**Five minutes of running later**

"We're here" whispered Hinata as they neared a giant oak in the forest. She pressed a hand to the trunk and let out a small amount of chakra. A stairway leading beneath the tree opened up, and the plum haired woman started descending it.

At the bottom they were greeted by a group of 8. Hinata asked them to introduce themselves and describe why they were placed into this group.

"I'll start, even though you already know. I'm Hyuuga Hinata; I am here not because of my Byaakugan, but due to my unique chakra nature. Now you guys, go from left to right please."

A girl with light blonde hair and blue eyes so pale that they almost looked white started.

"I am Yukiyama Rin. I was placed in this group because of my lack of moral convictions and because on my ability to use Ice release."

Next was a boy with dark green hair and purple eyes.

"My name is Hyakumori Ryuu. My teammate is Yukiyama Rin, and I was chosen because of my extensive knowledge in poisons and medical–jutsu that I can use at any given moment."

Following him was a female with lavender hair and blue eyes.

"The name is Yamanaka Mizuki; the reason is the rare chakra nature in my family called Keton (Spirit release)."

Wow, this girl didn't waste words. After Mizuki was a boy with white hair and scarlet eyes.

"I am called Hisoka Riku. The Hokage chose me for my lack of self restraint and my Chiton (Blood Release), my partner is Mizuki."

Next to Mr. Vamp was a girl with auburn hair and golden eyes.

"You can call me Ishihama Azami. I'm here because I can summon any animal, including boys."

Hmm….weird girl. To her right was a familiar face.

"Sigh, how troublesome. I'm Nara Shikamaru, and I'm in this division because Kakashi thinks I'm too smart to be classified with all the other ANBU. If you were following the pattern, you'd know that Azami is my teammate."

Well Nara was the same as always, some things never change, thought Sasuke. The following member was a female with bright red hair and pale green eyes.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Megumi Yukika. I was accepted into this group because of my large amount of chakra and my kekkai genkai." Her irises began getting bigger and her pupils longer. After a few seconds she had green cat eyes begun forming complicated hand signs he would have trouble reading, even with his sharingan activated. Then she transformed into a huge red leopard. Sasuke admitted to himself that the technique was a good one, almost impossible to counter if you were the enemy.

Turning to see who the last person was, his heart almost stopped.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Kakashi placed me here because I am a Jinchuuriki. I have grown stronger, dattebayo!" exclaimed the last member of the Reapers.

"Baka"

"Teme"

Sasuke could see that Naruto was holding back tears, same as always. Well maybe not. The old Naruto would have started yelling and lecturing and then looking for back up from Sakura. Hmm, what happened to her? Sasuke wondered. If he had any luck, she and Ino and all the other fan girls got killed on the same mission.

"Well now that you've met everyone in the division, I think I'm supposed to show you the village. See you later guys!" exclaimed Hinata

"Err….see you later I guess" Sasuke said awkwardly, all these people were at the same level as, if not stronger than, him. This made him kind of uneasy, but yet again, he'd just been given a whopping by a girl a day ago, so he thought that anything would make him uneasy at the moment.

**Monday, 6 pm**

"Ok, well the Hokage Monument was rebuilt the same way as it was before, and so was the Academy." explained the lavender eyed girl. "The Hyuuga household was rebuilt with air conditioning and indoor plumbing, which is a huge upside to you blowing the village up. Of course there was also all that work to do, so you're not completely forgiven. The Uchiha district was blown up too, not sure if you did that on purpose or not, but it was built over for new apartments, so Kakashi-sama ordered the Hyuuga family to house you for the time being. Everything else isn't really of importance…Oh! I forgot, we're going on a mission tomorrow, we'll go to the Hokage for a briefing early tomorrow morning for a briefing. Right now I'll introduce you to the main branch of the Hyuuga, who you'll be eating dinner with tonight. Then I'll show you your room, which has a bathroom attached, and then you will go to bed because we have to get up early tomorrow."

Geez, the Hyuuga was bossier than Karin had been with Suigetsu. The weird thing was that the two were now married. Sasuke really didn't understand love.

"Err…ok."

"Well that old outfit isn't going to do for the dinner, the Head, my father, will look down on you if you wear that, lucky for you, the Hyuuga were given a male kimono by the Uchiha a few years before the err….massacre. I'll go get it; you go to the room on the second floor that's 3 doors down and wait."

"…" Hinata was starting to get on his nerves, but she was trying to help him, it couldn't be helped. She WAS kinda cute when she had her serious face on though. NONONONONO! He would NOT be caught thinking those kinds of thoughts again, it was bad enough that she thought he was a perv; he didn't want Hinata to think he was going to stalk her or anything absurd like that. Yup, that thought was really absurd. Enjoyable, but absurd. What the hell? Thought Sasuke, My brain is turning to mush!

He then went upstairs to the room the heiress had described before his mind became a useless pile of crap. The room was painted white, with a rising sun at the east end; he also saw three doors along the other edges of the walls. There was a modern black metal and glass desk with a seemingly comfortable chair to go with it, a laptop with the Uchiha insignia on the top of its silver frame, a red mini fridge that housed a large supply of drinks ranging from Ramune to sake. The bed was king sized with pillars that had curtains you could use for privacy. Right now they were open and Sasuke saw that the bed was covered with a thin scarlet blanket and a thicker dark blue one. There was a huge pile of red pillows arranged near the headboard. Sasuke headed to the door at the far right of the northern wall, opening it up, he discovered it was a humongous closet stocked with every type of clothing: suits, baggy pants, heck there were even kilts, and every type of clothing in the world was accounted for. The Hyuuga really didn't do moderation, did they? Shaking his head, Sasuke headed to the door left of the closet and saw it was a bathroom. With blue tiles and white sink and toilet, the bathroom looked very organized. At the far end, behind a half wall, there was a red bathtub that could be a shower, hot tub, or bath. Yup, the word moderation definitely wasn't in the Hyuuga family's vocabulary. Sasuke opened the last door and found a large game room, complete with stereo, HD TV, every console from the past 3 years, and about 1000 games for those. Not to mention foosball and an air hockey table. Sasuke put a hand to his temples and started shaking his head. Where the hell did these people get all this money?

He went out and sat on the bed just as Hinata came in, carrying the kimono.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not at all, I was just wondering where your family gets all this damn money."

"Oh, that's simple: we manage and run all the electricity and water plants in Konoha so there's always a bunch of money coming in." answered the Hyuuga, "Anyways, go take a shower, leave your hair in a towel, and put on the kimono, once you're done, just go to the room on the other side of the hall."

Sasuke took a short shower, randomly picked out soap from the large array offered on a shelf, and saw it was Old Spice. He put it back and chose another one, this one was labeled Sage, and so he started taking his shower and then came out, towel around his sopping black hair and another around his waist. He looked at the kimono before putting it on. The main part was a dark blue with its edges lined with white and red while the sash around the waist was black with the Uchiha crest on it. Simple but ornate at the same time, exactly Sasuke's style. He put it on quickly and headed to the room Hinata had told him to go to. He knocked on the door and heard Hinata say:

"Just a minute!"

A few seconds later the door opened revealing Hinata with a kimono on, silver sash in hand. It was cut so that the sleeves started at the shoulders and flowed gracefully over her hands. The trim was simple silver, while the main part of the kimono was a black background with white cherry blossom petals falling. She held the silver sash out to him and ordered:

"Tie this around please; I can't do it without messing the kimono up."

Sasuke, slightly embarrassed, took the silk and slowly wrapped it around her delicate torso.

"Perfect!" proclaimed Hinata, "Now for your hair, you can't go meet the main branch with that spiky skater-boy hair, no matter how good it looks on you. I'm going to slick it down, but leave the bangs, k?"

"Uh, sure." replied Sasuke

**Fifteen minutes later**

He couldn't believe it. The Hyuuga had somehow made a miracle. He actually looked like a respectable guy, not some missing-nin who had made the village explode into tiny bits.

"Ok, well I need to do my hair now, I might need your help, so just sit over in that chair" the heiress commanded.

Hinata started twirling the middle locks of her hair and pinning them to her head. Then she made a high bun with the hair in the back. Once the bun was secure with a transparent elastic, she took the coils of hair she had pinned up and spun them around the bun, making a sort of net out of her hair. Securing that with another elastic, she asked Sasuke to get her the iron in the top left drawer of the dresser. Then Hinata curled the two bangs that remained loose, and then promptly straightened them giving them a naturally wavy look. Taking a comb that had glass beads with the Hyuuga crest on it, a red flame on a background of yellow, she gave it to Sasuke, and told him to gently place it in her bun. On the was accomplished, she gave Sasuke a pair of blue traditional Japanese shoes while taking a lavender pair with yin and yang signs on it for herself.

"Ready to face the family from hell?'

"No"

"Too bad, cuz its time for dinner."

Hinata led the way down to the banquet hall and warned Sasuke, "Just remember all the names and don't speak unless spoken too." She advised.

Well Hinata was right; the Hyuugas were a family sent straight from hell to torment him. He made it through the night without any significant incident, Sasuke was pretty proud of himself. Once everyone had left, Hiashi remarked, "You handled the family well young man, I am glad to welcome you into my home."

"Thank you Hyuuga-sama"

"Oh nonsense, you're social ranking is still technically as high as mine, since you ARE the only member of the Uchiha clan, and therefore the Head. Just call me Hiashi-sama."

"As you wish."

**Ten minutes later**

Standing in the hallway between their rooms, Hinata commented to Sasuke, "Father is right, you handled yourself surprisingly well around the family, even father has difficulty sometimes."

"Well when you were Naruto's teammate, and then had a group of people who wouldn't stop arguing amongst themselves as your companions, you get used to bothersome people."

"Heh, good point."

"Wait, weren't you the one who used to have a crush on him?"

"Yup, key word being **used to.**"

"Oh, ok. Did something happen, or did you just realize he was an ass?"

"A bit of both. When Pein invaded Konoha, he and Naruto ended up fighting. Naruto was pinned to the ground, I came to help him, told him how I felt about him and almost died trying to save him, and this was before I had Shiton. After he recovered, he never mentioned that day again, and started going out with Sakura. For the first time in my life, I actually wanted to punch someone. Soon after that, the Shiton awakened, he challenged me to a battle, just for fun, and I made him beg for mercy. It was actually pretty satisfying. Now he's with Yukika."

"Oh, the weird animal girl right? That suits him. What happened to Sakura and all the others?"

"They're not dead like you're hoping. Sakura is now the head of the hospital and she's going out with Rock Lee, Ino left Konoha a while ago with some guy from The Village Hidden Among the Stars named Sumaru, I'm not sure where they went. Neji is married to Tenten, just like everyone predicted; let's see…Oh! Choji runs a barbeque place, Kiba and Shino are in the ANBU and dating two nice girls, Kurenai retired from the ninja force and her baby is named Suzume, and it's a girl. Shikamaru is married to Temari; Gaara is married to a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Night, Yurogakure, named Mari, I feel like I'm forgetting someone…"

A shout came from nowhere, screaming, "Dynamic Entrance!"

Sasuke and Hinata groaned, remembering who they'd forgotten.

"I can't believe you guys would forget me!" Wailed Mighto Guy with tears streaming down his face, "Have I lost my springtime of youth? That must be it! I must regain my youth by walking around the Country of Fire on my hands!" He continued, "Dynamic Departure!"

Sasuke and Hinata just stared at the hole he had made in the window and gaped.

"Well I guess some people never change" remarked Sasuke

"I guess so, Goodnight!"

" 'Nite"

That night, Sasuke dreamed about a geisha in grove of white cherry blossoms at dusk; Hinata dreamed of a Blue Samurai who came to save her from the darkness.

**I think we all know what teme and dobe mean**

**Read and review! This chapter was 8 pages in word! Not counting this little after section!**

**I'll warn you at the end of the previous chapter and at the beginning of the next chapter if citrus fruits ensue. :) nice reviews are welcome**


End file.
